Skip and Sqak World
Skip and Sqak World is an upcoming 3D platformer game set to be released in late 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox Series X, and Xbox One. It is the third game in the Skip and Sqak Series and developed by Yellow Apple Games. In this game, Comrade Vexter and his goons take control of the gang's new amusement park and turn it into their own floating empire. Story After saving the world from Comrade Vexter's invasion, Skip, Sqak and their friends get a big surprise from Mayor Cheatsy: that the mayor and Queen Kaida has worked together to build an amusement park called "Skip and Sqak World" dedicated to them! Meanwhile, it is revealed that Vexter and his army have been secretly taking orders from a vile snake-like alien named "Sakton" who has grown impatient with Vexter unable to take over earth. Sakton was about to devour Vexter for his failure until the Red Ant leaders panically brings up his newest plan to take over every planet in the galaxy. At the Skip and Sqak World theme park, Red Ant saucers arrive and use their tractor beams to snatch the entire amusement park with thousands of little critters on it. Skip and Sqak were able to stow away with the Queen Kaida, who tells the two that Sakton attempted to take over the galaxy with the help of Vexter and his army many centuries ago but she was defeated by Kaida and her forces. Skip and Sqak saw that they have been brought up into outer space with Vexter turning the whole amusement park into his dystopian city "Vextropolis", with all of the critters trapped in power bulbs and being used as the city's batteries. The frog and bird will have to free all the critters and their friends, defeat Vexter and Sakton, and find a way back to earth! Characters Allies *Tubby: The gang's joyful hippopotamus pal who will automatically extend the duo's health in one mango if they collect enough Mango Pits. *Queen Kaida: The Blue Ant Queen joins Skip and Sqak's adventure by following them in a small aura orb. She will teleport the duo at certain checkpoints and sometimes give hints if the player is stuck on something by pressing the up D-Pad. *TBA Playable Buddies Blatly, Imp, Robin and Makayla will try everything they could to help Skip and Sqak rescue trapped critters with their own unique abilities. Other Friends *Professor Tetrapus: A four-armed octopus professor who is the head scientist of Tiki Tribe Isle's underwater school. *Darla: A doe who is a professional rock climber. *The Beaver Builder Brothers: A trio of beavers named Billy, Benny and Bobby who own a lumber yard in Carnaga. *Mayor Ghoulian: The ghost mayor of Pumpkin Patch Town. *TBA Rulers Vexter has locked up each of the Rulers with a huge Vextronic guarding them. *Queen Beetrovie: The queen of Bumble Bushes who's locked up in Blatly's Jungle Tour. *King Shelligas: The king of the Peacific Sea who's locked up in Imp's Big Fun House. *Baroness Rosette: The ruler of the Flower Kingdom who's locked up in Makayla's Petal Park. *TBA Enemies * Red Ant: The standard enemies who chase after the heroes upon noticing them. Red Ants wear different costumes in each level. * Cursa Clowns: Twisted bear-like alien clowns who work for Lurozo. They take two hits to defeat. * Cyclobber: Tall, lanky one-eyed aliens who are left vulnerable when they get dizzy from spinning. * Hornetronic: Vextronics modeled like wasps that are left vulnerable when their stingers get stuck to the ground. * Lobstronic: Vextronics modeled like lobsters that will try to charge at Skip and Sqak. Their weak points are on their backsides. * Bearry: Cursa Clowns who roll spiky balls. * Not-Dead: Zombie enemies that are only found in spooky levels. They rise from the ground in any wide open area. * Ig-Knight: Vextronics that can burn the entire metal platform their standing on. * TBA Bosses Main Bosses *Queen Hornestria: A Vextronic wasp who is holding Queen Beetrovie hostage. *Lord Lobsticus: A Vextronic lobster who is holding King Shelligas hostage. *Baron Rosethorn: A Vextronic modeled like a thorned rose who is holding Baroness Rosette hostage. *TBA *Colossal Cursa: *Sakton: Vexter's master and the Primary Antagonist of the game. Cursa Clown Ringmasters *Lurozo: A panda clown who is the ringleader of the Cursa Clown Circus. *Kaboola: A bomb juggling koala who tries to blow up Skip and Sqak with his bombs. *Teeny and Tiny: A small female bear and giant bear riding on a tiny unicycle. *Alhex: A gloomy bear magician with the ability to teleport himself around the arena. Places The levels in the game are exhibits in the "Skip and Sqak World" theme park that is taken over by Vexter and his minions. Each level segment in the exhibits shares two main objectives. *'Blatly's Jungle Tour' *'Imp's Big Fun House' *'Makayla's Petal Park' *'Robin's Temple Tower' *'Cursa Clown Circus' *'Vextropolis' 'Imp's Big Fun House' Imp's enourmous fun house has been transformed into a big prison by Grubber and Grosser. 'Makayla's Petal Park' Makayla's peaceful park has been taken over by General Zarkia. 'Robin's Temple Tower' TBA Cursa Clown Circus Vextropolis TBA